KUROBAS CUP 2013
is an event that took place during summer 2013. It featured most of the voice actors from the Seirin basketball team along with Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Takao and Momoi. The voice actors performed known character songs and special voice performance featuring an untold story. Kuroko no Basuke second season was officially announced at the end with the teaser trailer's premiere. Featured characters Events Seirin basketball team introductions The show started off with each player from the Seirin basketball team singing their character song. The voice actors however, did not sing the full versions of the songs, they were shortened for the KUROBAS CUP event. The order in which these songs were sang is: *Tetsuya Kuroko - Future Line *Taiga Kagami - Eikō Made no Run and Gun *Teppei Kiyoshi - Strong Heart *Shun Izuki - KI・TA・KO・RE *Junpei Hyūga - Hanashi wo Shiyou *Shinji Koganei - Appare Seirin Days During Koganei's character song, Tsuchida's voice actor appeared to encourage the audience to cheer on. After the character songs were finished, it was time for the Seirin cast self-introductions where each of the voice actors introduced themselves and their character. These self-introductions were short and brief. Riko's voice actor was also present even though she did not sing. Let’s play street basketball! - First Half One of the main events was the acting performance the voice actors did. This voice acting featured an untold story which however was only performed with still images. These images were featured in Kuroko no Basuke's second ending theme CATALRHYTHM. The images were featured in the ending themes of episodes 14 to 24. Kasamatsu, Imayoshi and Sakurai's voices were pre-recorded meaning the voice actors did not appear physically. Episode_14_image_KnB_cup.png|1st image featured in episode 14 Episode_15_image_KnB_cup.png|2nd image featured in episode 15 Episode_16_image_KnB_cup.png|3rd image featured in episode 16 Episode_17_image_KnB_cup.png|4th image featured in episode 17 Episode_18_image_KnB_cup.png|5th image featured in episode 18 Episode_19_image_KnB_cup.png|6th image featured in episode 19 The performance's story is about different teams gathering together to play street basketball together in mixed teams. The first image shows Kuroko waiting for Kagami in front of his house. While waiting, Kuroko and Tetsuya #2 are surrounded by kindergarden children who were nearby. The rest of the players also gathered at the planned basketball court, with Kiyoshi and Aomine arriving late as usual. Rivals introductions The 1st half of the voice performance ended and it was time for the introductions of the rivals. Kise, Takao, Midorima and Aomine started off singing their character songs one by one. The order in which these songs were sang is: *Ryōta Kise - Sharara ☆ Goes On *Kazunari Takao - F.O.V. (Field of View) *Shintarō Midorima - Nerai doori no Destiny *Daiki Aomine - UNSTOPPABLE After Takao's character song, Takao's voice actor made the audience sing a happy birthday song for Midorima's voice actor as it was Midorima's birthday on the day of the event. After everyone finished off their character songs, each of the voice actors gave a brief self introduction of them and their characters. Momoi's voice actor was also present even though she did not sing. Let’s play street basketball! - Second Half Once the rivals character songs and introductions finished, it was time to begin the second half of the voice performance. The story continues where it left off at the first half. Episode_20_image_KnB_cup.png|7th image featured in episode 20 Episode_21_image_KnB_cup.png|8th image featured in episode 21 Episode_22_image_KnB_cup.png|9th image featured in episode 22 Episode_23_image_KnB_cup.png|10th image featured in episode 23 Episode_24_image_KnB_cup.png|11th image featured in episode 24 Fan_disc_first_image_KnB_cup.png|12th image featured in the Fan disc Fan_disc_second_image_KnB_cup.png|13th image featured in the Fan disc Once everyone is present, the players would be divided into teams of four. The red team, the green team, the yellow team and the blue team. When everyone picked their piece paper out with unknown colour, Kise saw that Kuroko was in the green team. Wanting to be together with Kuroko, Kise pleaded Midorima to switch with him, which he did. Unluckily Aomine and Kagami ended up in the same team which resulted in many conflicts. In the end the teams were: *Green team: Kuroko, Kise, Izuki. *Red team: Midorima, Hyūga, Imayoshi. *Yellow team: Kiyoshi, Kasamatsu, Sakurai. *Blue team: Aomine, Kagami, Takao. As the teams were decided, it was time for the first match which was blue team vs green team. During the match, Takao teased Kagami and Aomine by making passes between them not knowing who it was for. The two got into conflict quickly. Kuroko noticed Takao's intentions and asked if he intended to make those kind of passes, Takao replied in his own mocking way confirming. The match ended and the winner was not shown. Afterwards, everyone gathered for lunch. Although the last image of the performance features Akashi and Murasakibara, the two voice actors did not appear at the event. Song duets After the second half of the voice performance ended it was time for more singing. This time they were character duets which were featured in the DUET series. The songs were sang in the order of: *Tetsuya Kuroko and Taiga Kagami - Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no Naka *Tetsuya Kuroko and Daiki Aomine - RAY OF SHINE *Tetsuya Kuroko and Ryōta Kise - Tsugi Au Hi Made The voice actors did not sing the full versions of the songs. Season 2 preview The trailer for the second season was shown on the big screen for the first time. After the trailer ended, Himuro's voice actor appeared on the stage as a guest. When he came onto the stage he told the audience what his concerns were. He told them that he was not sure if he would ever get the chance to voice in the Kuroko no Basuke anime as he wasn't sure if there would be a second season. He also announced that he would be singing the first opening song of the second season, The Other Self. After Himuro's voice actor gave his speech for the second season, the voice actor of Murasakibara was shown on the big screen. He was acting as Murasakibara and gave the fans greetings. This video was pre-recorded meaning the voice actor did not appear physically. Opening and Ending songs performance The two bands which performed the opening and ending songs for the Kuroko no Basuke first season appeared and played their respective songs. The songs were: *OLDCODEX - CATALRHYTHM *GRANRODEO - RIMFIRE *GRANRODEO - CAN DO After the bands finished their songs, all of the voice actors and participants came to the stage to give farewells as the KUROBAS CUP has reached the end. Trivia *KUROBAS CUP 2013 DVD is scheduled to be released on December 25th, 2013. *Some of the songs sung by the voice actors were not full versions of the songs. The songs were shortened for the KUROBAS CUP event. *All of the images used for the voice performance are featured in the ending themes of episodes 14 to 24. However, the two last images of the story can be found in the Fan Disc. There are also extra images in the KUROBAS CUP handouts which were handed out to the audience. *The last image featuring Akashi and Murasakibara was not shown in the KUROBAS CUP, but was however included in the fan disc as part of the story. External links *Official KUROBAS CUP 2013 website *-Kurobas Cup 2013 Disc 1- Part 1/2 subbed by ichigohaatsu *-Kurobas Cup 2013 Disc 1- Part 2/2 - subbed by ichigohaatsu Category:Kuroko no Basuke